


Streaky

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Chloe gets a furry friend of her own from the Smallville Animal Shelter.  Set post "Krypto".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2005

“I can’t believe your Dad finally broke down on the pet issue, Chlo.” Lois said as they exited the VW bug outside the animal shelter. “Don’t get a dog okay? It’s bad enough having Clarkie around. I need an allergy free haven where my nose can stop running.”

“Ever heard of allergy shots Lois? They’d make your life a helluva lot easier. And the dog isn’t named Clarkie.”

“Oh so Kent has brainwashed you too. He’s not a Shelby, he’s Clarkie.”

“Whatever.” Chloe laughed. “Do you just wanna wait out here where it’s dander free?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Lois said, reaching back into the bug. “I’ve got a brand new People mag to devour.”

“That’s stuff is just one step above tabloid journalism, you know?” Chloe chided.

“Who cares?” Lois shrugged. “It’s got pictures of Julia Robert’s babies.”

“Sometimes I find it incredible that you’re related to me.”

“Likewise. So go ahead Chlo. Go find the world’s most perfect pet that you’ve been waiting your whole life to get. Shoo.”

“You’ve been in the Smallville too long if you’re saying “Shoo”.

“Chloe.” Lois chided

“Lois.” Chloe mimicked back. “I’m going, I’m going, okay?”

 

****

Clark was tossing a bone to Shelby. He liked having a dog. Shelby didn’t care if he had superpowers, or if he was an alien. Shelby just wanted to play, and be cuddled (he was always trying to be a lap dog, despite his large size) and to help Clark eat his food. His parents joked that Clark had gone on the Shelby diet- loose weight by giving half of your food to Shelby.

Chloe’s bug drove up the driveway, and as it pulled closer to the barn, he could see that Lois was at the wheel, not Chloe.

“Come here, Shelby.” Clark called. He didn’t want Lois running Shelby over—again.

Chloe was ecstatic as she jumped out of the car. “Clark!” She said, bouncing over to him. “Look!”

The bundle in her arms started to move, and all Clark could see was a flash of orange.

“What in the hell was that?” Clark said, as Chloe ran after the orange flash.

“That’s Chloe’s new pet.” Lois said dryly. “She finally got Uncle Gabe to cave and let her have a pet- she’s wanted one ever since I could remember. She got a cat.”

“A cat?”

“A cat.” Lois nodded. “And she’s worse at naming things than you, Clarkie.”

“Don’t call me that.” Clark growled.

“Streaky!” Chloe called, as Shelby ran out of the barn, the cat close behind. “Come back!”

“Streaky?” Clark said with disbelief. “What kind of name is that?”

“It does have a lightning bolt like streak of white hair on its’ side.” Lois said in Chloe’s defense.

Shelby ran past a tree, trying to escape Streaky. Streaky didn’t miss the tree- she ran straight into it. 

Instead of flattened cat, the cat flattened the tree.

“Whoa.” Lois said, her mouth gaping open. “Did you see that?”

“Lois?” Clark said, a bad feeling in his gut. “Did Streaky by any chance come from the same animal shelter where we took Shelby?”

“Yeah, why?”

Clark decided he needed to talk to Lex. Apparently Lionel had been experimenting on cats, too.


End file.
